


One Little Spark Of Inspiration

by havers



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blind Date, Blushing, Breakfast in Bed, Couch Sex, Crying, F/M, Friendship, Headaches & Migraines, Headcanon, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Matchmaking, Night Terrors, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates, Sex, Shower Sex, Undressing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havers/pseuds/havers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Sleepy Hollow drabbles written for <a href="http://tv-universe.livejournal.com/73746.html">9 x 04 One Little Spark Of Inspiration</a>.</p><p>Rating: K+ to M<br/>Characters: Abbie Mills + Ichabod Crane + Jenny Mills + Joe Corbin<br/>Word Count: 170 to 650<br/>Beta: My lovely Suzanne</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beef Wellington for this weekend?

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to fulfill the [9 x 04 One Little Spark Of Inspiration](http://tv-universe.livejournal.com/73746.html) challenge at the TV_Universe landcomm with short drabbles. Let's see if I can gain 100 points until November 30th.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie got hit by a migraine attack.

**Title:** Beef Wellington for this weekend?  
**Characters:** Abbie Mills + Ichabod Crane  
**Prompt:** Witness  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 605 -- > 15 points  
**A/N:** Post 3 x 03 Blood and Fear

* * *

Abbie Mills knew all evening something was going to hit her. She didn’t feel well. Her head couldn’t decide if it wanted to explode or not. Abbie took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. She snuggled deeper in the cushions of her couch. Maybe a sip of water would help?  
  
The cooking show on Channel Nine was almost over as Ichabod Crane entered the house with an empty cup in his hand. Abbie’s new roommate liked to spend sunsets on the porch, gently rocking on the swing with hot tea or a smooth bourbon as company.  
  
“Mhm, Beef Wellington. Maybe I can prepare my mother’s version for us this weekend?” Crane had learned to use the stove two weeks ago as he was recovering from the stab wound. “Apple pie as a sweet dish is a wonderful combination,” Ichabod said glancing at the TV as he sat down in the comfortable wing chair he preferred most in Abbie’s living room. “Miss Mills, are you well?”  
  
Abbie unwrapped herself from the soft blanket and slipped to the edge of the couch. “You look pale.”  
  
“God, my head is exploding and I feel sick.” Concentrating and breathing deeply, Abbie got up. But there was no way out. Her stomach revolted. Abbie rushed to the basement bathroom and threw up. Wave after wave of her supper emptied in the toilet bowl.  
  
“Lieutenant!”  
  
Dry gagging and heavy breathing.  
  
“Miss Mills!!”  
  
She got up on weak knees and with tears in her eyes.  
  
“Abbie!!!”  
  
“I’m all right,” she flushed, and reached for Crane’s arm for support. “Damn.”  
  
“Is it over?” Ichabod asked concerned a hand stretched toward his partner, as Abbie rinsed her mouth and dried her tears.  
  
“I hope so.”  
  
They both went back to the living room. Abbie sat on the couch, Ichabod close by. “That was a migraine attack,” she explained, but Crane shook his head. “Huge headache out of nowhere combined with sickness. When I vomit it’s over.”  
  
“I understand.”  
  
“I haven’t had one in years,” Abbie cleared her throat. It felt rough and she swallowed carefully. She allowed herself to relax against her partner's shoulder for a few moments. His long arm wrapped around her back felt good. His embrace soothed her shaking.  
  
“How is your head?”  
  
“Better.”  
  
“And your stomach?”  
  
“Empty,” Abbie laughed gently, and bumped softly into Crane. “I'll drink a glass of water and go to bed,” she whispered. “Can you lock the doors and switch off the lights when you go to bed?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
With a weak smile Abbie said good night and went upstairs. She took a hot shower which relaxed her even more.  
  
As she snuggled under her duvet there was a soft knock on the door. “Come in.” Abbie was happily surprised. Crane stood in the doorframe only wearing a very long cotton nightdress, the hem touching his bare calves. Unfortunately there was no night cap on his head and a candle in his hand. But she was relieved that Crane had relaxed in her home so much that he could step in front of her out of his full uniform.  
  
“I made you a tea with honey for your throat.” Only now Abbie saw the steaming cup in his hands.  
  
“Thanks, Crane.”  
  
Ichabod stepped closer and placed the tea onto the nightstand. “Sleep well, Lieutenant.” He smiled and was on his way back to his own room but turned around one more time.  
  
"I never tried Beef Wellington. Make a list and we do grocery shopping tomorrow after work."  
  
"My pleasure, Miss Mills," Ichabod replied with a slight bow.  
  
“Sweet dreams, Crane.”


	2. Comfort in the arms of a friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene to 3 x 04 The Sisters Mills  
> Joe comforting Jenny at the hospital.

**Title:** Comfort in the arms of a friend.  
**Characters:** Jenny Mills + Joe Corbin + comatose Abbie Mills + sneaky Pandora  
**Prompt:** Afraid  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 309 -- > 10 points  
**A/N:** Missing scene to 3 x 04 The Sisters Mills

* * *

"We will have many more years with our sisters," Jenny Mills said to Saffron but a new wave of sadness hit her body. "I promise."  
  
Jenny touched Abbie's knee. She had to know her big but oh-so-tiny sister was still warm and alive before she got up and left the hospital room. Duty was calling her back to the archives. Tessa only had a few more hours left. They had to stop the Tooth Fairy soon.  
  
In the doorway she nearly crashed into a nurse, but Jenny had no eyes for the mysterious woman in the blue uniform. She still had to use all her will power not to break down. This wouldn't help anybody but salty tears were wetting her cheeks again.  
  
  
Joe Corbin exited the elevators with an empty gurney. He and his partner just had brought an old lady suffering from a heart attack to the emergency room and he wanted to check on both Mills sisters. He caught Jenny sniffling in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Mills." Joe pulled his friend into a quiet corner, and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything will be fine." He tried to sooth her.  
  
"But we had this stupid fight before she got hit," Jenny sobbed. "What if Abbie won't wake up from the coma? What if I can't say how sorry I am?"  
  
"No, don't! Abbie is strong. She will wake up."  
  
"Promise?" Jenny murmured into Joe's shoulder, who nodded. It was good to have Crane so positive, but this warm closeness was even better. Jenny took a few deep breathes and dried the tears with the sleeve of her black hoody. "You will keep an eye on Abbie?"  
  
"Of course." But the radio at Joe's hips crackled. "The next mission is calling."  
  
"Mine, too."  
  
So both left the hospital without seeing Saffron and the mysterious nurse leaving Abbie's room.


	3. Diane and Pickleback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really would love to meet Diane.  
> Written for the 5 minutes tumblr project.

**Title:** Diane and Pickleback  
**Characters:** Jenny Mills + Joe Corbin  
**Prompt:** Here It Goes Again  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word Count:** 170 -- > 5 points

* * *

Joe Corbin took a deep breath and tried to smile. But he failed as Diane started her next anecdote about her vegan Chihuahua Princess. He swore Jenny would suffer for pushing him into this blind date. How in the world could his close friend think there was any connection between him and this pink dressed woman?  
  
The young man was still recovering from his new Mills matchmaking attempt as he drove toward Jenny's trailer. She had to explain herself like NOW.  
  
"Mills," he shouted instead of knocking and just entered Jenny's home.  
  
"Joe, how was your date?" Jenny said with an innocent smile, but stopped as she saw Joe's angry red face.  
  
"No more matchmaking!"  
  
"But."  
  
"No, just stop it," Joe sighed, and reached for the drink Jenny had just prepared. "Oh my God! What is this?" he spat. "Are you trying to kill me mentally and physically?"  
  
"What?" Jenny innocently took the glass from Joe and sipped. "Mhm, I don't know what is wrong. It's just a perfect pickleback."


	4. Call me Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie relaxed with Yoga

**Title:** Call me Maybe  
**Characters:** Abbie Mills + Ichabod Crane  
**Prompt:** Call me Maybe  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 540 -- > 15 points

* * *

Abbie Mills was enjoying the silence in her house. Jenny had gone home to her trailer or to Joe’s cabin a few minutes ago. Abbie was very curious about the relationship status between her sister and her mentor’s son but both were always very monosyllabic whenever she asked and poking wasn't her style.  
  
With the yoga mat under her arm Abbie stepped into her dimly lit living room. She sighed blissfully, there was no video game noises, no kitchen clattering and no ranting about incorrect American history since Crane was out of the house as well. Maybe he was studying for his citizenship in the local library or doing more research in the archive on their current supernatural problem. Abbie hadn’t paid attention when he had rushed out of the house hours ago.  
  
Abbie turned off her mobile phone, slipped out of her shoes and lit a few candles. She started the Claude Debussy Meditation album and sank down onto her mat for the relaxing work out.  
  
  
The first thing Ichabod Crane noted as he stepped in the door was the sandal-wood scent in the air. He had spent the last hours at the town hall debating the possibility of founding a Hudson Valley Historical Society. He had claimed too many times to be member of said company. It was time to create this society before someone dug deeper and did a background check.  
  
As Ichabod closed the back door to the dark laundry he heard soft piano music playing. He recognized the French composer who also created ‘Clair de Lune’. Was Miss Mills performing a séance or paranormal ceremony without him? Slightly offended he walked through the kitchen and entered the candle lit living room. But the Lieutenant wasn’t talking with ghosts. She was moving from the Up Dog position into the Down Dog. After a few deep breathes Abbie glided into the Leg High.  
  
Ichabod swallowed hard. He never wanted to go back to yoga, but watching Abbie in clothes fitting as tightly as a second skin, as she bent and stretched her body in numerous sensual positions, had him questioning his opinion. Call me Maybe.  
  
With the Low Lunge, Crescent Lunge, Backbend, Crescent Lunge and Utkatasana Abbie finished her series. She had noted Crane leaning against the door frame a few positions earlier. “Will you bring me a glass of water?” she asked with low voice, and wiped off the sweat from her forehead, neck and her chest with a soft cloth.  
  
“Of course.” Caught in the act Ichabod stumbled into the kitchen, but got the refreshment for his partner without spilling a drop.  
  
“Thank you,” Abbie said, and took a big gulp. She sat again on her purple mat. “I can get my second mat, if you want to join.”  
  
Ichabod shook his head.  
  
“A little relaxing would be good for you, too.”  
  
“No,” he gasped. Doing yoga wouldn’t relax him at all. Ichabod sat down the couch, leaning against the comfortable cushions. “But maybe I can watch?” he asked, licking his dry lips. Ichabod took a sip of water.  
  
Abbie nodded with a naughty smirk before she sank from the Tree into the Lord of the Dance. Who would have thought Crane liked to watch!?


	5. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It"s trope time.

**Title:** Welcome Home  
 **Characters:** Abbie Mills + Ichabod Crane  
 **Prompt:** How Far We've Come  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word Count:** 308 --> 10 points

* * *

"What a day," Abbie Mills groaned, as she got out of her car. She was tired "But at least, it's over."  
  
She had left home before dawn, some psycho Congressman had taking hostages in a 7-Eleven. The paperwork after was a bloody mess and Abbie still had to get use to bickering over responsibilities. Being a federal agent wasn't fun all the time. On top of the usual chaos, the FBI Westchester Department was still without a head after the tragic death of Special Agent in Charge Mick Granger.  
  
At least for now Abbie was free for a few hours before duty called again. She shuffled the last steps to her porch and unlocked the front door. The house was calm and dark. She needed this more than she would have thought.  
  
Abbie kicked off her shoes, removed her holster and opened the buttons of her tight dress pants. She pulled the dark red shirt over her head. At the bottom of the stairs, Abbie reached for the clasps at her back and got rid of her bra.  
  
That was the moment she noted Crane from the corner of her eye. He sat stiff as a poker in the wing chair in her living room and had been reading by candlelight. Crane was as red as a tomato and tried to look in every direction but hers.  
  
"Lieutenant," he gasped. Abbie tried to cover her chest somehow and stumbled a few steps up.  
  
This day just kept getting worse. How could she forgot that she had invited Crane to stay in the guest room yesterday?  
  
Abbie sighed. "Hello, I hope you had a good day." She quickly collected the dropped clothes and climbed up the last steps. To herself she murmured: "Just great. At least the 'see your roommate naked' trope is over. A little earlier than expected."


	6. The next tribulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after all

**Title:** The next tribulation  
 **Characters:** Abbie Mills + Ichabod Crane + Jenny Mills + Joe Corbin  
 **Prompt:** The Saga Begins  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word Count:** 656 -- > 15 points  
 **A/N:** My head canon Season Finale. Written before 3 x 08 Novus Ordo Seclorum

* * *

“Do you still own the Irish moss?” Jenny Mills whispered in the warm crook of Joe Corbin’s neck. She snuggled even closer and sighed in relief. Finally she was safe and could rest.  
  
“I do,” Joe answered with a smile, and laid his arm around Jenny’s battered body. “All night long, remember?” he repeated Azzaca's words.  
  
“True,” Jenny replied with a yawn. “Not tonight. Give me two or three days to recover.”  
  
“As much time as you need.” Joe was stroking Jenny’s arms and placed a soft kiss on her head, breathing in the familiar scent.  
  
Joe moved slightly. He wanted to leave the bed so his friend could sleep and get well.  
  
“Don’t go!” Jenny clung to Joe even more. There was much more strength in her exhausted body than the young man had expected. He looked up to see Abbie standing in the doorway, Crane close behind. Both their faces showed concern but also relief. Jenny was finally home and back to herself after a long battle with Pandora and The Hidden One. The Shard of Anubis had been extracted and the evil possession gone. Jenny would need time but she was a fighter.  
  
“Stay,” Abbie mouthed. She didn’t want to leave Jenny, but all four of them needed to rest after this epic battle. She had held Jenny on the long drive home from the battlefield. Joe needed the closeness as much as she had.  
  
Abbie closed the door to her bedroom. She would find another place to spend the night. Her couch was more than comfortable. As she passed the door to Crane’s room, Abbie turned to face him. “Goodnight,” stumbled over her lips, but Ichabod shook his head. “No.” He reached gently for Abbie’s scratched hand and guided her inside.  
  
Confusion clouded her face but her head cleared quickly as Crane peeled her out of her filthy clothes. Dirt, blood and sweat had soaked into the layers. But her partner didn't mind as his soft palms and skillful fingers roamed over her tender skin, awakening burning paths of desire.  
  
Abbie's hands were not inactive either. She had always wanted to shove Crane's coat back over his shoulders and widen the open shirt collars even more to place hot kisses against the pale neck of her fellow witness.  
  
"It's over," Ichabod whispered into Abbie's ear as he lifted up her nude body. He carried her to the shower of the en suite of his room to wash away the struggles of the day and the whole 2nd tribulation.  
  
  
As Joe passed Crane's room the next morning to get something to drink, he noticed the door had been left ajar. Through the gap he saw Abbie’s naked back. Her head rested on Crane’s chest. The witnesses quietly talked in bed and shared a simple breakfast with coffee, toast and fruits.  
  
Joe smiled to himself as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He guessed right. Last night after he had switched off the lights and had snuggled under the blankets with an exhausted and slightly snoring Jenny firmly in his arms, he had heard muffled moans and a slow rhythm of love making. Finally, Crane had TALKED to Abbie.  
  
Back in Crane's room, Abbie reached over with an apple slice to feed Ichabod. "Thank you, Lieutenant." Abbie rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Abbie," he corrected himself and Abbie sighed approvingly.  
  
"What will happen with Pandora's box?" Ichabod asked, before he nibbled at the next apple slice between Abbie's fingers.  
  
"Danny and Sophie will take care of it. The FBI has a special department to keep supernatural items locked."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Abbie nodded.  
  
"Maybe we can visit this department one day?"  
  
"Maybe," Abbie answered. "But for my mind the 3rd tribulation can wait a little longer." She reached for Ichabod's coffee cup to move it out of the way. He would need both of his hands for the things she had in mind.

 


	7. A flicker of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> couch action

**Title:** A flicker of light  
 **Characters:** Abbie Mills + Ichabod Crane  
 **Prompt:** Hooked On A Feeling  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Word Count:** 540 -- > 15 points  
 **A/N:** Inspired by [tumblr](http://forever-dirty-minded.tumblr.com/post/131309748239) \- attention NSFW, 18+ only

* * *

All of this had started because Ichabod Crane had to hoist up Abbie Mills to get Franklin’s French lantern to fight Anticif. There was no doubt, he really fancied the perfect backside of his fellow witness. The line from her back to her legs followed a sensual S. Her derriere looked round but firm and Ichabod had fantasized more than once pressing his face into the gorgeous swell, showing his Lieutenant how much he desired her. Often it was hard for him not just to reach for her bottom and squeeze it.  
  
But right now his jaw dropped and he hadn’t breathed for the last minute. Ichabod gasped audibly, and tried to cover his mouth to muffle the sound. He didn’t want Abbie to wake up but even more he didn’t want to get caught ogling.  
  
While he had enjoyed his evening drink on the porch, Miss Mills had gone to take a hot shower. It had been a long day full of FBI cases colliding with supernatural problems. She deserved to wash away the stress and relax. The scent of freshness and Abbie's shea butter shower gel still lingered in the air.  
  
The light from the flickering television highlighted Abbie's petit form, as she stretched out on the comfortable couch. She moved slightly, in that state between falling asleep and being awake. The gap of her short silk kimono opened even more.  
  
Ichabod swallowed again. The light stroked along Abbie's long, smooth legs and kissed her perky exposed nipples. He was caught. There was no way out. Carefully Ichabod placed his empty glass on the first available free surface and leaned over the backrest of the couch. He didn't ask why Miss Mills wore nothing under the transparent robe. He just got closer to her sensitive buds. His fingers twitched. Then they gently touched Abbie's smooth flesh. Thumb followed index finger and together they teased the ebony skin. Under soft rubbing and twisting the buds bloomed. Ichabod felt he would die if he didn't taste them.  
  
He bowed deep over the backrest. Abbie's hard nipples were just waiting for his tongue and lips. They grew toward his hot breath and one lick turned into a slow circling then into cautious sucking.  
  
Ichabod groaned lustful. Hearing Abbie's lascivious moans as well made him even harder. He looked up to see his partner's half opened eyes and lovely smile. Had she watched him the whole time? Did she plan all of this? She stroked his face and guided him to her lips. "Kiss me," she breathed.  
  
The lieutenant didn't have to twist his arm. This first kiss was just perfect and so much better than in all his dreams. While their lips and tongues danced with each other, Crane's dexterous hands traveled over Abbie's wonderful forms. Soon he was kneading her breasts, caressing her round hips, stroking her taut belly and slipped between her burning thighs which just unfolded for him.  
  
Ichabod stopped and looked into Abbie's face. He knew she was as ready as him after all these years, their bond knotted to a mighty rope but he had to be sure. A slight nod brought fulfillment. He got rid of his clothes and joined his friend on the couch.


	8. Nightly terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ichaborgasm's suggestion at tumblr.

**Title:** Nightly terror  
 **Characters:** Abbie Mills + Ichabod Crane  
 **Prompt:** That's Life  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Word Count:** 355 --> 10 points  
 **A/N:** Inspired by [ichaborgasm](http://ichaborgasm.tumblr.com/post/133445897651/if-we-dont-get-a-scene-where-someone-tries-to)'s suggestion.  
 _if we don’t get a scene where someone tries to break into the house and abbie sneaks around the house in her underwear and ichabod sneaks up behind her with just his plaid pj pants and after calming down she tells him to get the gun why are they roommates?_

* * *

__  
  
Loud rumbling and breaking glass woke Abbie Mills from a dreamless sleep. A burglar was her first thought but as she jumped out of her bed all the other natural and supernatural possibilities crossed her mind as well. She got her gun from the locked weapon safe, no time for a bath robe.  
  
At the top of the stairs she met Crane, a loaded crossbow in his hand. Shoulder to shoulder they sneaked down to the first floor. Another tinny noise made them even more alert. But there was no twitching flashlights, no sulfur scents and no muffled radio voices.  
  
With a glance between the witnesses, Ichabod turned to check the front door and Abbie moved quietly to the back door. She turned the locked door knob and switched on the yard lights. No window was broken but one of their garbage cans had rolled to the small patch of the green grass behind her house. A hungry raccoon having a midnight snack.  
  
Abbie laughed in relief and unlocked the door. She stepped out of the house to upright the can and to shoo the noisy animal.  
  
"Attention Lieutenant, don't step into the shards."  
  
"Thanks, Crane." Abbie tiptoed back inside the laundry. "We can sweep the broken glass tomorrow morning," she said with a yawn. It's the first moment she noted that her roommate must have jumped straight out of the bed, too. He wore only his brown yoga pants, riding low on his hips. Her gaze traveled over his flat belly and rested on a slight hairy chest and muscular shoulders. Abbie admitted, she always liked Crane's masculine upper arms. Plus the combination with boyish tousled hair made him even more desirable.  
  
She gulped and licked her lips, a pleasant tightening erected her nipples.  
  
Ichabod gasped in response. Abbie's chemise showed more of her flawless body than it hid. Her perky nipples pushed through the white see-through material with the beautiful embroidery.  
  
In this moment no words were needed. Ichabod stepped closer to his friend wrapping her into his arms. He lifted her placing her on the dryer, fatigue and raccoon terror vanishing instantly.


End file.
